<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better than never. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295975">Better than never.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shipping, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days,  until Marvin came to help a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marvelsepticeye, Marvin the Magnificent/ Jackieboy man, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better than never.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jackie, babe are you-” Marvin stopped, standing at the threshold of the bedroom and staring at the sight in front of them. </p><p>The disheveled hero was sitting on the bed, head resting on his knees and shaking slightly. Not crying, though, not yet. It wasn’t that bad yet. It was just the start of it. The beginning of something that could escalate into something worse if it continued for any longer.</p><p>It was one of those nights. Where everything seemed to go wrong, and the minor inconveniences sent your head into a flurry of frustration and emotions that were hard to pinpoint. Marvin knew that. They knew when it was getting bad for him.</p><p>They just didn’t know what to say at first, so they didn’t say anything. They walked over, and took a seat next to him; Not making a sound, and reluctantly glancing in each other's directions every few seconds. </p><p>“Wanna talk about it? I can leave if you want though.” </p><p>They gave a sympathetic smile as Jackie raised his head a bit to look them in the eye fully. A few bandages lined the tip of his nose, and it was clear a black eye was beginning to form. He didn’t do anything, not at first. Just sitting idly, and staring while the heavy rain pattered against the window. </p><p>“Stay...please?” he mumbled, reaching out his hand for Marvin to hold as gently as possible. They just barely brushed fingertips, and the warmth of another person was more comforting than ever in a time like this. </p><p>“So...do you wanna talk about it?” </p><p>Jackie didn’t say anything and took the initiative to scoot over to rest his head on their shoulder. Neither moved, just sitting and waiting in each other's presence. It wasn’t clear what was being waited for, but it didn’t matter now. It was better than nothing. </p><p>“How come you care so much about me?” he broke the silence, feeling one of Marvin’s hands now running through his hair “It would’ve been easier to just leave me here. N-not...not staying ‘n d--?” </p><p>“No, you’re fine. ” Marvin sighed, “You don’t have to apologize for existing, Jackie. I’m here for a reason.” </p><p>Marvin wrapped an arm around him, taking a moment before pulling the hero into a tighter embrace.</p><p>“Now are you going to explain what’s wrong?” </p><p>“You’re too nice to me but...but I don’t think I deserve it.” His breath hitched, barely being able to get the words out fully. Marvin’s face fell. “Why?”</p><p>“Because...well, maybe--” They took a second before taking Jackie’s other hand in theirs. “It’s because I want you to be proud of yourself. I want you to believe that you’re good enough because you are. You’re so amazing Jackie, you just don't’ realize it yourself.”</p><p>Jackie stumbled at a response. He wanted to deny it, to confess how terrible of a person he was and how he’d hurt so many people in the past; how Marvin was an absolute angel in his eyes, and how talented and better than him they were. But deep down he had to accept it. He wasn’t as bad a person as he thought himself to be.</p><p>But in the end, who was he supposed to be at a time like this?</p><p>“Th-thanks…for everything” </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me if it's true.” </p><p>And with that neither said a word the rest of the night. The soft lull of the rain fizzled out as the sun finished setting, and neither moved from that spot. It wasn’t until Jackie fell asleep hours later, head resting on Marvin’s chest, that the magician even thought of getting up. </p><p>They placed a soft kiss on Jackie’s forehead before heading to bed themselves in that exact same spot</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>